


Twisted Minds and Corrupted Power

by NGenius87



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles basically turns the mansion into his own personal dungeon/hell for the people he collects, Dark Charles, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Mind Control, Multi, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, because dammit he has the powers of a god and can make anyone do anything, mental manipulation, power abuse, power manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NGenius87/pseuds/NGenius87
Summary: or is it Corrupted Mind and Twisted Powers? Whichever you like best is fine by me!Charles has been playing with minds since he discovered he could - his twin, his parents, his classmates and teachers, the townsfolk, Raven until she asked him not to. He hates it when she parades around the mansion in her own skin, but not for the reason she thinks - and it's best for her if she goes on believing he's disgusted by her true form. It's better than the alternative of her being disgusted by how he really feels. And then there comes a night when Raven brings up her insecurities once more and Charles can't help but divulge everything - and when he senses her fear of him, he decides to hell with her request and forces her to play a truly wicked game. And while it starts off with only two pieces on the board, Charles finds himself adding more participants.





	Twisted Minds and Corrupted Power

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579743) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



> The inspiration is credited because I probably would not have manifested this plot bunny had I not stumbled upon that glorious fic and devoured it like Hellsing devoured the Dandyman.
> 
> AU from the aftermath of the heterochromia scene in First Class - disregard the majority of canon plots
> 
> Thankfully for everyone else's sanity, I own nothing but the plot. Again, I'm truly sorry. If anyone comes across something that should be tagged and it's not, just let me know and I'll add it.

‘Looking like this?’

Raven’s question prompted Charles to stop thinking for the slightest moment - no small feat since the telepath always had something on his mind - his own thoughts or someone else’s. But for that brief moment, there was a stillness - a chill that swept through him - stopping him in his tracks. His eyes glanced towards his sister - standing tall and proud and in nothing but a robe, blue skin and red hair glistening only just where they weren’t completely dry from her recent shower.

‘What?’ he managed, after a bit of stuttering. ‘Blue?’

He could see the hurt behind her gaze. He wanted to tell her that she was quite sexy when not in her human disguise, but they’d grown up together as siblings for over a decade now and he knew it would be wrong to act or speak of those feelings, telling her as much as he sat on the couch to go over his thesis. Besides, if she were too comfortable in her own skin, she might slip up more egregiously than she had earlier tonight and they both knew what exposure meant for her.

‘But what if you didn’t know me?’

She was quite persistent tonight and he knew she was succeeding in getting a rise out of him. He wanted to tell her that he did know her, that he harboured no desire for her and to put this incessant prattling behind her. But when he lifted his eyes in a hard glare, he could do nothing but drink in the sight of her and made up his mind that this might be his last chance to act. Setting his thesis down, he walked over to her, closing the distance between them quite suddenly. He shouldn’t be doing this, his brain supplied, the only thought able to cross his mind before his body took over. He wrapped his fingers around Raven’s neck and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly. If she wanted to know what he thought of her, what dirty scenarios lurked in the recesses of his mind, then he would simply show her. Relief washed through him as he was finally doing what he’d wanted to do for the past four years.

_She’d been in the kitchen, looking for a midnight snack. The refrigerator door was open, her body not completely silhouetted against the light shining through as it contrasted with the quasi-darkness of the room. Bent over, rummaging through a lower drawer - that was how he found her; all his teenage mind could think about was keeping her bent over - a table, a bed, the couch, any other piece of furniture - as he slammed into her over and over again. But instead of acting on impulse, he called out to her disprovingly, shouting at her to put on some clothes if she insisted walking around like that. She’d shifted her form then into her blond-haired disguise, complete with clothes to cover her developing body. ‘That’s much better,’ he’d said, his voice stern. Raven had abruptly left the kitchen, snack forgotten, and he could hear her self-deprecating thoughts as she’d cried herself to sleep. He’d apologised to her the next morning for speaking so harshly, for making her feel poorly, and that was when Raven had told him to stay out of her head._

_There were other instances of him seeing her mutant form that he’d dealt with less cruelly, passing off his reticence to see her naked as an effect of their sibling-esque relationship. He’d taken to introducing her as a sister to anyone they met at pubs or anyone he brought home. The women he frequently bedded were simply distractions - a healthy alternative to the desires he felt for Raven._ Oh, Raven. _All he’d wanted to do was to provide a safe home for her, a family, a place where she could come into her own without fear of rejection. But he’d needed to reject her - it was necessary for them to keep up the appearance of siblings - no one would object to their living conditions that way._

If only she didn’t have to make it so damn hard to turn her down - fresh out of the shower, he knew her skin would be warm still from the combination of the hot water and thick robe. His hands went to that infernal robe and he slid his hands underneath the material at her shoulders, pushing it off and down her back. She gasped his name as they took a breath from kissing - it wasn’t a plea for more, but it held no reproach for his actions. The past four years, he’d mostly kept his promise to not read her mind, but he couldn’t be entirely certain what she was thinking in this moment. Their contact provided him a way to slip into her head without the need for him to concentrate too hard, so reading her surface thoughts was effortless and inconspicuous.

What he found was a cacophony of dichotic cerebrations: some trying to convince herself to give in to Charles; some reminding her that they were practically siblings; some telling her that he was simply assuring her that her mutated skin was still desirable, and that he would stop this now before it got out of hand; and even others were urging her to pull her robe up and just go to her room, because time and reflection were needed, on both their parts, to decide where to go from this point on - they could talk in the morning about whether to continue this newfound closeness or simply drop the matter and never bring it up again. He backed out carefully, taking a physical step back as well. Holding her at the waist, he let his eyes rove over her bare torso. Blue skin, ridged in places but smooth at the curves - oh gods, those curves that had pervaded his dreams - the ones in his hands right now, and the ones further up that he was eager to touch and lick and suck and bite.

‘Raven, you have no idea how long I’ve been yearning to do this. Please tell me this isn’t over. Tell me you want me, too.’ He knew by choosing his words carefully, letting his hands move gently around her waist and to the small of her back, bringing their bodies close together again, he would be able to elicit from her a biased response. Her baser, more emotional thoughts would win out over those trying to handle this situation logically. And with her none the wiser about his foray into her mind.

‘Charles, we should stop.’

‘I don’t want to stop, Raven. I’ve denied myself for far too long.’ Pulling them even closer so that she was flush against his chest, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and nipping until he found her sweet spot.

‘Charles!’ He groaned low as he knew that exclamation came from both biting that spot right below her ear and from ignoring her earlier protestation. He felt her hands begin to push him away and he backed the both of them against his desk, trapping her before she could think to give him the slip. While she couldn’t see his face and hands, he quickly pressed his fingers to his temple, knowing she’d see him soon enough and not wanting her to think he could control her without this gesture. He took control and bid her to start undoing the buttons of his shirt, undressing the left half of his body. He removed his fingers from his temple so he could shrug his shirt off the rest of the way, letting it drop to the floor as he took in Raven’s wide eyes and open mouth.

Raven was looking at her hands in horror. ‘I can’t believe you made me do that.’

‘Believe it, love.’ Charles wasted no time in gripping the backs of her thighs and hoisting her up to where she was sitting on the desk. He stumbled backwards as she kicked him in the chest and brought his fingers to his head again before she could make it out of the room. He froze her legs but not her mind, relishing the way her shoulders shook with the realisation of what he was doing - what his intentions were. She’d been halfway through trying to pull her robe back up and he made her stop and pull her arms and hands free, letting it hang about her waist, held on by just the tie.

‘Charles, please don’t do this.’

The sound of her voice begging him stirred that spot deep within him. ‘Raven. I can control you all night if I have to; you know I can. Wouldn’t it be better to just give in? Let me please you.’ He projected a stream of visions in her head, the two of them in different positions, with him worshiping every inch of her skin.

He could see tears start to form in her eyes. Despite the knowledge of a night filled with pleasure, still she refused him. It angered him and he changed the vision into one where she lay prone on his bed, limbs splayed as he lashed his belt across her back once, transferring the feeling through to her as well. She cried out and he let her body sink to the floor. The sight of Raven on her knees had him itching to be close to her once again.

Walking over, he used his free hand to comb her hair back, gently caressing her in contrast to what he’d made her experience. ‘I don’t have to physically do anything to punish you. Did you really expect you could try and seduce me and then just walk out on me?’

 _I didn’t. . ._ While her head shook and her mouth opened for rebuttal, he heard Raven inside her mind before she ever had the chance to speak, denying trying to goad him.

‘Don’t try and get out of this.’ He gave her flashbacks of her walking out of the bathroom, asking him what he thought of her body. ‘If you weren’t trying to get me to bed you, what do you call that? You want me, however much you don’t want to admit it right now.’

Delving into her mind, he pulled from it her memories of staying awake and listening to him and his bedfellows. ‘Isn’t that you wanted all along, Raven? You wanted to be the woman in my bed. Well, you’ve got me now - and I’m not going to let you get away.’

Despite her pleas and insistence to let her go, he made her bring her hands up to place on his thighs, made her face gently nuzzle his crotch. Clothed as he still was, he was hard already, the heady sensation of having Raven to bend to his will, the promise of getting to fuck her tonight after waiting for so long - her hands undid his belt and trousers, pulling them down to his ankles.

‘Charles, don’t make me do this.’

‘Either you do it of your own free will, or I force you to do it and make sure you know I’m forcing you the entire time. What will it be?’

She was blinking away the tears as quickly as they were threatening to spill out. He could hear her inside her head, deliberating the options but wishing it was a decision she didn’t have to make, hating Charles for what he was doing. He stayed patient though. This would be her decision, one of the only choices she would get to make tonight - and that way he could hold this against her, remind her that what was coming next had been up to her.

Stepping completely out of his pants, he walked over and sat down on the couch, moving his thesis out of the way and setting it on the floor. He gripped the base of his cock with his free hand and stroked it languidly while Raven weighed her options. He still kept her there, still had a hold on her body so she couldn’t just leave. Forcing her to stand, he made her slowly untie her robe until it fell down, a white cloud at her feet. She was completely bare to him now and he made sure to coax her body into swaying her hips when she walked over to him. Her eyes were full of fear and her mind was screaming at him to stop - but he couldn’t. Not now, not when he had her right where he wanted her.

Her legs straddled him as he positioned her on his lap. He bent his head to her chest, licking at her breast, feeling the ridges of her natural form against his tongue. Pressing a kiss to her nipple, he noticed her body reacting to his ministrations without the need of force - but he knew that was simple biology - a pleasurable stimulus sending shockwaves through her. He leant back against the couch and looked up at her. ‘I’m still waiting for your answer, Raven. Your body wants this.’

‘But I don’t.’ Though her quiet words were another refusal, his cock could feel the warm wetness start to seep through her folds.

‘It’s going to happen. You’ll enjoy this so much more if you just give in to it, I promise.’

Primal instincts were awakening within her, helped along by his suggestions and subtle impulses. By knowing her thoughts, he allowed her a little control back. Her hand gripped the back of his head, her fingers threaded into his hair. Charles sat up, kissing her neck, nipping at the sweet spot. Hearing her gasp and relinquishing his control over her, he was rewarded with a soul-devouring kiss as she pulled him to her. His cock was in perfect position between her thighs and he rocked his hips to rub it against her clit. Another cry and he could hear her mind screaming again, but this time it was a plea for more - and he was all too eager to give her body what it craved. There were still doubts in her mind about what was going on, but again, albeit a lot more carefully since he wasn’t pressing his fingers to his temple, he used his powers to amplify the pleasure her body was feeling.

‘Good girl,’ he whispered into her ear. He grabbed her hips and pushed backwards so that he could have access to those glorious breasts of hers. Her nipples were hard and he bit one of them - her lubrication was warm and sticky against the base of his cock, but it was all Raven rocking against him now. By the gods, she was hairless down there and so very smooth. Charles groaned with his want to be inside her already, but his journey into her mind told him she’d never had sex before - and he didn’t want to cause her too much pain, as the more her body felt pleasure, the more likely she was to keep making those delicious moans of ecstasy.

He twisted them both, supporting most of her weight as he lay her down on the couch. Moving to bring himself face to face with her sex, he wasted no time in burying his head between her thighs, tasting her FINALLY! She’d never really paid much attention to any certain diet, so it wasn’t as tasty as the more experienced women he’d taken to bed, but it was _Raven_ , wet for him, body yearning to be ravished.

His name was on her lips in a breathy moan - over and over as he licked her inner walls and sucked on her clit, biting the bundle of nerves gently. She was grinding her hips, thrusting upwards into his mouth. Soon, his name couldn’t be deciphered over the litany of curses and pants as he brought her closer to a climax. He gripped the backs of her thighs, if only to better feel the muscles underneath as they tightened and loosened. Soon, they gave way to spasms, her cries of lust louder - then her entire body arched up, rigid and trembling. He looked up at her, her mouth open in a scream that never escaped her throat. Then she fell against the cushions, body exhausted. He climbed over her, licking his way up her sweat-sheened stomach, the salty taste of her skin heavy underneath her breasts. Her fingers were in his hair again, stroking them idly as his tongue laved at her flesh.

‘Want another?’ he asked her, voice deeper as his cock was still heavy with the urgency to thrust into her. Before she could answer, he slid his hands up her sides, pushing her breasts together and using his thumb and forefinger to pinch both her nipples.

‘YES!’ she cried, the sensitive, sudden pressure catapulting her body into sexual overdrive. He reached behind him to guide her left thigh up and over, so that it hooked over his back. Aligning them both, he pushed into her gently, pausing as her walls closed instinctively. They pulsed open against the intrusion and he rocked into her further. ‘Charles . . .’

He could hear her mind starting to come back to her, realising what had happened, sobering to the gravity of the situation and how they’d gotten to this point. Thrusting into her completely, he kissed her to drown out the gasp, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he withdrew himself, burying his cock inside her over and over. Her arm slid between them and he could feel her hand on her lower belly. The pressure inside was new and uncomfortable and thrilling - his emotions and hers ablaze in his mind. He loved this part the most - when he connected his mind with his partner’s, feeling what they felt, knowing what they wanted, feeling his own emotions as his body happily responded to their needs. He sat up and put her other leg around his back, holding both of her legs at the knees. Her hands moved to her breasts with a gentle nudge from him, her fingers squeezing her flesh and pinching her nipples to give her a boost of stimulus. Raven’s body took over once more, her thighs clenching around his waist, ankles pulling him deeper into her, her lower body taking control as he drove into her.

‘Yes, just like that, Raven.’ Charles was becoming short of breath and he crushed his torso over hers, trapping her hands to her breast as he moved one of his own to cradle her head, the other half-supporting his own weight as he braced it against the arm of the couch. He kissed her neck, sucking her blue flesh where it was tender from his earlier bites.

‘Harder, Charles.’ Her voice was in his ear, his mind, and he thrust his hips inside her with alarming speed, his body mad and unforgiving as he approached his own climax. She was hot and pulsing against his cock, her body shuddering and voice crying out as she came again, and he couldn’t be more delirious from the excruciating torment.

‘You feel so good, Raven, so good.’ He plundered her mouth once more, biting her lower lip as his hips started thrusting violently in spasms, balls tight as they pushed his load upwards and out of his cock, deep into her body. He kept thrusting until his body relaxed into hers, wholly spent and exhausted. His muscles had little strength left and he was shaking slightly as he gathered enough of his wits to pull himself out of her, cock sated and losing its hardness, his bloodflow returning to normal. He manoeuvred himself free of her legs, pleased that she could only let her left one dangle off the edge of the couch, hips familiar now with the spread-eagle position, her body not quite able to close herself off to him yet.

He caught his breath and after a minute, he put his head between her thighs to taste their combined orgasm, licking within her to lap at the warm, sticky juices. He used his fingers to spread her labia apart, kissing her clitoris and causing her thighs to spasm again around his head, holding him there. He bit down and elicited cries and groans from her throat. Pushing her thighs apart, Charles moved upwards once more, using his teeth on her nipples, alternating the bites and sucks on both of her breasts until all he could hear was her moaning and screaming his name. With a loud primal cry, her body jolted and shook and her hands gripped at him, pulling his head back as she squirmed with the aftershocks of coming for a third time, her body aching for rest.

Charles was bone-tired and a little mentally-winded after what had transpired, but he tapped his fingers against his temple and hid a subconscious order to not leave the mansion. In the morning, she would remember what he’d done and he didn’t want her to escape while he was at the university giving a lecture. Leaving her lying on the couch, he picked up her robe and draped it over her body, kissing her forehead and cheek and lips gently. Exiting the study, he made his way to his room and collapsed on the bed, succumbing to a sound sleep.


End file.
